Captain of the Royal Guard and Honorary Goron Brother, Link
by Tsumi-Amethyst
Summary: Link, the new Captain of the Royal Guard, agrees to help Zelda with an odd request, but her ambitions become meaningless when her father invites suitors to vie for her hand in marriage. The Goddesses, too, seem to be on the King's side. How can Link hope to protect the princess from her own father, as well as an old enemy of the crown? Rating to increase. Link/Zelda.
1. In which Zelda meets her new Captain

Author's notes: I've had this idea floating around in my head for a little while now. I'd just like to say that this story will gradually go up in terms of rating – updates between chapters may be long at times – and that this does not take place in any particular timeline. Rather, it's supposed to be seen as its own contained story within the Zelda universe... I just haven't figured out where it would best fit. Anyway, enjoy the fic, and drop me a review at the end

Zelda was a chain worrier. Once she worried about one thing, the subsequent 'what if's' that that worry spawned seemed innumerable. Annoyingly, these worries occupied her thoughts every night as she tried to sleep, and the princess often went about her day having had less than six hours sleep.

Tonight, she was worrying about Gulso, who was serving his last few hours as Captain of the Royal Guard as Zelda tossed and turned in her lavish four-poster bed. Gulso had come to the age, he had told her quietly over breakfast one morning so that the younger, fitter men could not hear, where he could no longer spring out of the shadows or, indeed, out of bed, in emergencies. 'To continue serving you, my lady, in this capacity would spell disaster for at least one of us eventually.' Zelda's eyes had brimmed with tears, and she contemplated begging him to stay at his post – Gulso had been the man tasked with protecting the Zelda as she ran about the palace in her younger days, laughter bubbling from her lips as she played 'hide and seek' with the exasperated knight. He had been the one who had caught her falling from a tree she had been trying to climb with the young girl from the kitchens, carrying her swiftly in his strong arms to Impa, who scolded her whilst tending her wounds. Gulso had been the one to hear her scream one morning when she pulled back her covers to get out of bed and saw them covered in blood – he barged into her room, sending the door flying from its hinges, his huge hands clasping his broadsword as his eyes darted wildly about the room for an intruder – only to find that the little girl he'd said goodnight to yesterday had become a woman. Having no mother to explain such things to her (Zelda's mother had died several days after bringing her into this world, Zelda remembered with a guilty pang which she had never confessed to anyone), Gulso's face turned a bright red, and he 'urrrmed' and stuttered about until he called Impa to help him in his task of explaining what the gorier side of womanhood entailed. Zelda recalled with a smile that Impa had probably hidden longer than was absolutely necessary just to hear the knight embarrass himself.

So, the new Captain of the Royal Guard was probably arriving at the palace as the princess laid in her bed, reminiscing about her Gulso, one of the very few constants she had enjoyed in her life. She simply couldn't imagine having such a relationship with whatever new knight was appointed – and that was what worried the blonde. She was lamenting the loss of a dear friend, of his company, of his wit and humour, of his willingness to listen to her as she complained about things which probably failed to pique his interest whatsoever.

There was, however, one thing which Zelda would have to broach with the new Captain of the Royal Guard, something which she knew Gulso would downright refuse if she were ever to ask him. 'The sooner I ask, the better', Zelda added in her head, before mentally scolding herself and squeezing her eyes shut, trying her best to turn her mind off so that she could sleep.

Just as her body and mind were sinking into the pleasant embrace of sleep, Zelda could have sworn she heard hooves on the stonework outside leading up to the palace, muffled voices, and the quiet neighing of a horse.

"My lady did not sleep well last night," Impa said matter-of-factly as she pulled a dress out of the coffer sat at the foot of Zelda's bed. The princess' eyes opened, and she peered at the Sheikah blearily.

"I do not sleep well every night," Zelda replied, staring up at the canopy of her bed. She wondered whether Gulso would linger in the palace to say goodbye to her before he left to do... she frowned. Just what was Gulso going to do now that he was relinquished from his service...?

"Come on. Dress. Your father wishes to see you down in the dining hall – _not_ frowning or looking as if you'd just rolled out of bed, dear," Impa added curtly, knowing without looking that her liege was pulling a face.

"I need help getting to sleep, Impa. I cannot abide this any longer," Zelda said sadly, slowly getting out of bed and undressing. She handed her nightgown to Impa, who folded it neatly over her arm, and dressed herself in the gown that had been picked for her – a long, lemon-coloured piece with floral embroidery on the bodice. It reminded her of the long summer to come.

Impa busied herself in the princess' chambers as Zelda dressed herself, thinking over the predicament in her mind. Unfortunately, a solution failed her as it had done every morning for the past year, so she said nothing. After a while, she went over and combed Zelda's hair with her hands, calloused from her Sheikah training.

When Zelda was presentable, they went down to the dining hall together in an amiable silence. Since her sleep troubles had started, Zelda had found it difficult to concentrate and carry a conversation so early in the morning.

The dining hall had several soldiers milling around, finishing up their breakfasts. Zelda smiled at each of them as they stood and bowed to her with a solemn "Good morning, Princess" as she made her way to the head table where her father still sat, staring at the opposite wall as if it held the key to all his troubles.

"Good morning, father," Zelda said as she took her seat beside him. Immediately a serving girl – the same one, Zelda realised with another pang, that she had played with as a young girl – brought over her favourite food and drink. She began eating it unhurriedly, knowing that her father wanted to speak with her, but not wanting to destroy the pleasant atmosphere between them.

So, Zelda eat her entire meal in silence, and still her father stared at the wall opposite them like a man possessed. She contemplated giving him a nudge or clearing her throat as her dirty plate was taken away for her, but decided against it.

"As you know," the king said, as if he had only just realised his daughter was there, "this morning marked the end of Gulso's nineteen long years of dedicated service to the Royal Family." Zelda nodded, her stomach dropping at the reminder. "He is still within the palace grounds and will see you before he takes his leave of us permanently. He will not be available for several hours as of yet, as he is in meetings with the new Captain of the Royal Guard, who starts immediately."

"What is his name, Father?" Zelda asked, wanting to know the name of the man who was replacing her ever diligent and loyal Gulso.

For the first time that morning, the king tore his eyes away from the wall, and stared at his daughter. "Does it matter?"

Zelda looked into her lap. He was in one of _those_ moods today. "No, Father. I suppose it does not."

Silence.

"Does it matter?" the king repeated, "If I had known Gulso was about to do this to me, I would have had him _killed_ for his blatant disrespect to you and our family. He is no _Captain_ – he is merely a boy!" His voice began to rise, and the remaining soldiers in the hall pretended not to notice, whilst Zelda found herself steadily wishing she was elsewhere.

"Gulso must have a good reason for wanting to appoint this particular man, Father," Zelda reasoned, laying a hand on her father's arm in an effort to calm him. Clearly this state of affairs was upsetting him. "Perhaps he is a powerful fighter, and brave, and wise. Gulso would not leave us with someone he did not trust."

The king looked at his daughter again, and for a moment, she feared he would throw her hand off his arm in a regal huff – but he did not. He instead sighed heavily, and adjusted the sleeves on his other arm somewhat irritably. "I suppose you are right, Zelda. The man insisted that his replacement is the best there ever was, and yet..."

Zelda smiled. Her father's poor mood was merely a consequence of his worry for the safety of his daughter. She lightly squeezed the arm she still held with her hand. "Gulso would not say that if it were not so. We must trust him one last time, as we have done for the last nineteen years."

The king smiled. "Your counsel is good, Zelda. You're becoming wiser by the very day." He leaned back in his chair. "You will make someone a fine wife," he said, and left it at that.

For reasons Zelda didn't want to think about, her father's parting comment irked her. She thanked her father for their morning conversation, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and decided to sit on the balcony in her chambers which overlooked the glorious fountain and towering gates which lay before her. Various maids came to sit and chat with her for a short while, asking whether Gulso had stopped by yet to say goodbye – and soon Zelda bored of her condition and decided to walk the gardens for a while.

Wandering the sprawling palace grounds was a favourite pastime of the princess for this time of the year. She enjoyed the opportunity to be alone and clear her thoughts, admiring the budding flowers and leaves on the tress which had been dead for what seemed to be an eternity.

After her third walk around the garden, again Zelda tired of her favourite pastime, and she decided to make her way to the barracks to see whether Gulso was free from his meeting.

Before she rounded the corner to the training area, Zelda heard a door open to her left, and out stepped her beloved Gulso. Her face broke into a beaming smile, and she ran over to his open arms, and he chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't throw themselves like that at old men like me," he quipped in his gruff voice, but his eyes were sparkling. This close, Zelda could see every wrinkle and patch of grey in his smooth hair, and she decided that yes, perhaps he was too old to be protecting her. Nevertheless, she would miss the company of her lifelong guard and friend.

"Where are you going to go?" She asked, as if not sure that she wanted to know the answer. She linked her arm inside his, and they walked around the training area, avoiding the passionate fights of the men with ease.

Gulso grimaced. "I feared you'd ask me that. You know I can't lie to you."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Captain. Tell me."

"Aye, I shall, but I'm no Captain anymore. I'm just plain old Gulso... and I mean old, Princess. I can feel the cold settling into my bones at night, and even the warmest bath won't shake the aches and pains anymore." He shivered as if to emphasise the point. Zelda winced, finding it hard to accept that her hero, her knight in shining armour was getting old and leaving her. 'He has earned this', she reminded herself, but she said nothing.

"Now now, don't be getting all morose on me now – and don't say you're not, because I can see it in your eyes, young lady." Gulso stopped in his tracks and looked at her. He was probably the only person in the palace – excepting Impa – who could get away with talking to her so casually. It only reminded Zelda of what she was about to lose.

"It's just... I'm going to miss you so much, Gulso!" Zelda said, hearing her voice break a little at the end. Gulso winced at the sound.

"Don't be getting emotional on me, now. I can't handle emotional – I'm a knight. Or I was, when I was younger, but now I'm an old man, princess. I need to spend my twilight years with my family and let somebody else have the honour of serving and protecting you." His tone was light-hearted, but his eyes were serious.

"You will come and visit, won't you?" Zelda asked, suddenly feeling like a little girl again. Gulso smiled.

"I promise I'll visit whenever I can – and I'll get my page to write you a letter to let you know what I'm up to." Zelda smiled again, knowing that he wasn't lying to her. "I will miss you too, my lady." They embraced again, for a long time. The sounds of the fighting were getting louder – huffs and grunts from men, and barely stifled curses as the sound of metal struck metal, so hard it rang in Zelda's ears a little. She focused on the bustle around her to avoid thinking about the man in her arms she was saying goodbye to, because maybe the journey from wherever Gulso was going would be too far for an old man to make on his own once he was settled, and maybe he wouldn't have time to write to her after all, and...

"Now, stop your worrying and turn around. You may as well see what all the fuss is about," Gulso said, turning around quickly (and, if Zelda wasn't mistaken, he was dabbing his eyes dry on a square of silk she had embroidered for him the year before last) to face the hubbub.

"I don't understand-"

"It's him, princess. Your new Captain of the Royal Guard."

Zelda looked. All she could make out was a green blur, and the man who had been unfortunate enough to challenge him to a sparring match. She could see the sweat gathering at Mincke's (or was it Moult's?) brow, hear his favourite curses as he struggled to fight off the blows which seemed never-ending. The action was fast-paced, and it was a wonder the poor swordsman could raise his shield quick enough to block the blows. Tears streamed down his face as he tried not to blink, fearing that he would miss the onslaught and take a hit in front of the rest of the Guard and, indeed, his princess.

Deciding that she had seen Moult (or was it Mincke?) suffer enough, Zelda decided to end this and formally introduce herself to the new Captain of the Royal Guard. She held her arms up, painted a pretty smile on her face (because she at least wanted to _appear_ amiable, even if this man was enabling Gulso to leave her), and raised her voice above the crashing of sword against shield.

"Captain of the Royal Guard, present yourself to your Princess!"

Immediately the knight stopped mid-swing, and fell to his knees before the princess. Mincke (yes, it was definitely Mincke) blinked at the sudden lack of movement, before removing his helmet and giving the princess a wobbly bow before falling backwards onto his arse. A few of the men chuckled – but even more of them were watching the scene with awe. The new Captain of the Royal Guard had barely broken a sweat, and was not panting as Mincke was – it had been a pantomime, Zelda realised, a performance to demonstrate his capabilities to the undoubtedly sceptical barracks. They did not doubt him anymore.

Slowly, Zelda approached the new Captain, ignoring the other men in as they in turn bowed and mumbled "Princess," as she passed. How could he not be the slightest bit tired after that frantic display of movement? Her eyes had strained to make sense of what she had been seeing.

"Princess," Gulso's voice came from behind her, "meet Link, Captain of the Royal Guard. Long may he serve you and your family."

Zelda was close to the man now. He was not quite a boy as his father had said, but it was obvious that he was no older than twenty-three. It was uncommon for someone so young to hold such a position of authority – but rather than convince Zelda that this meant he would prove dissatisfactory in his service to her, it and the display she had just seen convinced her that he would do splendidly.

He was completely clad in green, and he had golden brown hair peeking out from beneath the hat that he wore. Still he had not raised his eyes to look at her.

"You may look at me," Zelda said after a while, realising that Link was not about to raise his eyes.

Slowly, Link's blue eyes rose to meet with Zelda's own. He was handsome as well as young (were Zelda's cheeks heating ever so slightly? 'No, it is merely the lack of breeze that is making me warm,' she decided, and she smiled).

"You're very skilled, Captain," Zelda said slowly, and Link looked for a moment as if he was unsure of what to say or do, but then he smiled back and bowed again, still on his knees before his new employer.

"Your words mean a great deal to me, Princess – thank you," his voice was deep, with an air of authority beneath it.

A chuckle came from behind the princess. "I think that's the most I've heard you speak in the past four years, Link!" Gulso said, jokingly. Link smiled at the comment.

"You are not talkative?" Zelda asked, her heart sinking a little. It had just been too much to ask that she would be able to build a relationship with her new Captain as she had managed to with Gulso. She could hardly establish such a relationship if he didn't talk much!

Link considered the question for a moment. "Before this I didn't talk much, Princess. But if I'm to train and lead this lot-" he gestured to the crowd behind him "-then I will need to talk."

Zelda smiled. "You can stand," she said, and Link did so, immediately. He was slightly taller than she was, and beneath his green tunic he looked well-built ('Curse this still air!' Zelda thought, as her cheeks reddened again). Barely a speck of mud from the scuffle he'd had with Mincke had clung to his clothes, although already his boots had acquired a muddy crust. Only his knees were dirty, and that was because he'd been bowing to her. Already he was proving himself to be quite the gentleman – Captain, Zelda corrected herself. He was a Captain.

"What do you think of your new Captain, Princess?" Gulso asked, and Zelda stirred a little as she realised all of Link's men were listening to her response intently. No doubt what she said now would influence what _they_ thought of the new Captain as well, so she needed to get this right.

She started by giving him a wide smile. "I've never seen a man move the way he did against Mincke." Mincke looked appropriately satisfied with himself that the princess remembered who he was, and grinned, despite the way his soiled trousers were clinging to his buttocks uncomfortably. "And he speaks well." This time, she addressed Link directly. "I am happy to have you as the new Captain of the Royal Guard," she announced, "I believe you'll make a fine leader of these men, and a great protector of my family and I."

Link smiled. "Thank you, Princess," he said with another bow. "May I carry on?" He asked, gesturing to the men behind him. Several of those nearest to him physically recoiled as if in fear, and Zelda nodded her assent. With that, she turned back to face Gulso, a genuine smile on her lips, and they headed back in the direction of the palace gardens for a stroll.

"He's young, I know that," Gulso said as soon as they were out of earshot and the sounds of cursing men and steel on steel faded away, "but he's really one of the very best."

"How do you know him?" Zelda asked, genuinely curious.

"Remember that trouble a few years ago with the Gerudo bandits plaguing Death Mountain?" She remembered. "Well, your father dispatched me and fifty men to try and sort out the problem. We met with the Goron ambassador on the trail, and he introduced me to the 'Goron Brother Link'. He was maybe eighteen, nineteen at the time – but the way he fought was unlike anything I'd ever seen." Gulso's eyes glazed a little as he remembered.

"What was different about him?" Zelda prompted.

Gulso sighed, remembering. "He moved quickly – that what you just witnessed was not even close to the speeds he was producing on the mountain trail. Not only that, he was the most courageous fighter I'd ever seen. He'd launch himself into the middle of a gang of thieves and _annihilate_ them, Zelda. Some called him fearless – others brave – I wasn't sure whether he was just stupidly fortunate, or stupid. But anyway, he took on the leader of the bandits single-handedly and came away with barely a scratch."

"Sounds like he's a hero from a storybook!" Zelda commented, surprised by the prowess of her new Captain.

"Aye," Gulso agreed, and they stopped to sit on a bench situated just before the fountain which Zelda's balcony overlooked. "Anyway – he helped us catch some of the Gerudo bastards to keep as hostages on his horse... what's her name again? Pona? Abone?... EPONA, that's the one... anyway, turns out his horse is just as frantic as he was. Thanks to her speed, he was able to capture at least five bandits with no trouble, none whatsoever. Barely spoke a word the whole time, though. Eventually the Goron Ambassador – was his name Gora...? Damned if I can remember now – filled me in that his name was Link and that he'd joined forces with the Gorons since he'd heard the news about the bandits on the mountain trail. He'd done so much for them, they considered him an honorary Goron Brother – the first to be given such a title in over one hundred years! Anyway, I thanked the boy, told him who I was, and offered him a job as one of my men."

"What did he say?"

"Nothing!" Gulso exclaimed that word, laughing so loudly he disturbed some birds from their nest in the nearby tree. "He said absolutely nothing! He just stared at me as if I'd grown a third head." Zelda rolled her eyes at the crude joke. "Anyway, I decided to leave it at that, but told him that if he ever needed my help again, he knew where I'd be.

"As time went on, occasionally I'd get letters from the Gorons, and sometimes they'd have updates about Honorary Goron Brother Link's whereabouts – he was doing this and that, helping some other poor folk... relations with the Gorons are at their best of late in part to the common interest we had in the boy. Anyway, the Gorons were the first to know I was considering retirement," Gulso continued, scratching his chin thoughtfully, "because I knew that out of everyone I'd ever seen in the field of battle, only he could be the one to replace me."

Zelda sat back on the bench, processing all that Gulso had told her. Who would have known a chance meeting could inspire such an opportunity for the young man?

They enjoyed a comfortable silence. Judging from the position of the sun and the length of the shadows from the palace, it was almost time for dinner. At length, Gulso heaved a sigh.

"I'll enjoy the palace food one last time with you all tonight before setting off tomorrow," he said slowly, stretching his legs as he sat. Zelda nodded, reminded that he was leaving her again.

"I will miss you."

"I know. And I'll miss you too, princess."

"You never did tell me where you'll be going."

Gulso began stretching his arms. "I'll be travelling to Kakariko – the wife and her gaggle of women moved there a few weeks ago to have everything set up for me when I arrive. I'll live there, wait to get settled and then travel a bit more to see some old friends before-"

"Stop it," Zelda commanded petulantly. She did not want to think about her Gulso dying. The old Captain fell silent.

"I will write to you, princess. And I will visit, Goddesses willing."

"I will pray that they are willing." Zelda promised. Gulso smiled indulgently at her thoughtfulness.

"Anyway... food will be ready soon. I wonder what they'll have tonight? I'm hoping its lamb! I love a bit of lamb pie."

As it had turned out, the food prepared had been specifically suited for Gulso's tastes. Everyone cheered as Gulso and Zelda entered the dining hall together, much to the old Captain's embarrassment. The king himself waved them over to the high table, and they proceeded to eat their way through courses and courses of delicious, hot meals – and of course, lamb pie with flavoursome gravy and seasoned potatoes. Hilde, the main cook, outdid herself with the grand finale - a cake that had been made in the shape of a lamb. The whole affair almost brought tears to the old Captain's eyes, but instead he focused on laughing and chatting to the others at the high table, and hugging Hilde so tightly she almost snapped in two as thanks when she came to clear away their plates.

After that, there was little left to do but exchange 'good nights' and go to bed. And as she had done for almost every night for what seemed like a long time, Zelda couldn't sleep. She kept thinking over the events of the day, playing them over and over in her mind, questioning whether she said or did the right thing at the right moment.

Eventually, the princess heaved a loud sigh, and she opened her eyes. She got out of bed, sipped some of the water her maids had left out for her, and opened the door leading to her chambers. She would sometimes chat to the guards stationed outside her chamber door when she failed to sleep as it helped to distract her mind.

Stood outside her door was the new Captain of the Royal Guard (and Honorary Goron Brother) Link. He didn't seem surprised to see her standing in her chamber door.

"Good morning, Princess," he said quietly to her, hand resting casually on the hilt of his sword. 'He is left-handed', Zelda observed.

"Is it really so late that it has become morning?" Zelda whispered, pulling her cardigan closer to her body. The corridors of the palace could get very drafty at night, even though the weather was improving by the day.

Link nodded.

Silence.

Zelda looked up and down the corridor. A candle was still lit in Impa's chambers just down the hallway, and the princess could faintly smell the incense she was burning in there.

"How have you found your first day as Captain?" Zelda asked after a while, finding the quiet perturbing. She hated it when the castle was so quiet, much preferring to hear _something_ rather than nothing. It made the palace seem creepy and uninviting.

"Interesting, my lady," Link said, and Zelda could tell that he was being genuine. "Finding out the habits of the men under my command and the day-to-day events of the palace has been very interesting to me. I enjoyed hearing all the advice Gulso had to offer... and meeting you, of course," he added with a smile.

'He has a very charming smile,' Zelda thought to herself as she nodded. "You're very kind," she said. She frowned a little. "You've had a long day – when's your relief?"

Link's eyes moved to look behind Zelda, through her window. He made a guess based on the length of shadows that he could see, which wasn't much to go on. "An hour."

Zelda nodded. It suddenly struck her that, relatively speaking, they were alone. Now was her chance to broach the subject with him – the one she'd wanted to ask Gulso, but hadn't for fear of... well, rejection and ridicule, mostly. The only other person she could ask would be Impa, but she doubted that the Sheikah would have the patience to assist her...

"Captain, I must ask something of you... something that you must not share with anyone, do you understand?" Link stared at her, face revealing nothing. To Zelda it seemed as if his eyes had hardened a little, though it was difficult to tell in the gloominess of the corridor. She squinted at him slightly, as if doing so would reveal the secrets of the universe, but she received no divine revelation.

The quiet was beginning to unnerve Zelda a little, and she was losing her nerve. She could vaguely hear sounds coming from Impa's chambers, and sensed it was only a matter of time before the Sheikah stormed from her room, and ordered that Zelda go back to bed, because 'she could not fall asleep standing up chatting in a hallway', but she 'could fall asleep with her eyes closed in a warm bed'.

Being both quick and quiet was in order. She would not have time to ask him now, but perhaps... "We must take a walk tomorrow, Captain," she whispered, hiding behind her door, ready to close it, "We must get to know each other better. Would you walk with me from the barracks around the palace grounds tomorrow afternoon?"

Link stared a little longer, until Zelda began to wonder whether he'd heard her. Then, she saw a curt nod from him.

"Of course, Princess. Now go to bed – Impa will be out any minute," he said softly. His tone of voice made Zelda realise, for some reason, that she was very, _very_ tired.

Zelda nodded. "Good night Captain." She said, closing her door.

"Princess!" Link almost hissed, and Zelda paused, poking her head around the door. She could almost sense the annoyance from Impa in the other room.

"... Call me Link, Princess," Link whispered with a slight smile, as if unsure of himself. Zelda blinked, and nodded.

"Good night, Link," she corrected herself, and finally shut the door.


	2. In which Zelda tries her hand at archery

Author's notes: thanks to those of you who took the time to visit, read, fave or follow the story so far! I hope that the interest continues as the chapters get uploaded. Please enjoy this chapter, and please leave a review for me at the end to let me know how I'm doing Thank you!

Another day, same routine.

Zelda slept poorly – she grumbled about it to Impa – and Impa did her best to appear aloof and unconcerned whilst actually worrying for the princess' health. They breakfasted together, and Zelda returned to her bedroom for a spell before it was time to meet up with Link for their 'walk'.

Today, Zelda was wearing a pale pink dress with short sleeves – 'better suited to what I have in mind later' she thought to herself as she made her way to the training area. The familiar sounds of metal smacking against metal and the smell of hard work greeted her as she rounded the corner. She saw Link standing, hands on his hips, observing the men as they fought, occasionally shouting out encouragement or advice ("Faster, Sharl!... Moult, nice work!... PARRY!"). His face was knitted in concentration, an on occasion he would smile when his men did something which would help them earn victory in battle. It endearing him to Zelda even more – he had a nice smile.

"God afternoon, Capt – Link," Zelda corrected herself, with a small smile. At the sound of her voice, Link turned and gave her a deep bow, but he didn't sink to his knees this time. He was wearing a tunic of green again today, although it was certainly different to the one he had so badly soiled yesterday with his fighting and kneeling – perhaps green was his favourite colour? Zelda took note, idly wondering what she could make for the Captain out of the green fabric she had in her chambers.

"Good afternoon, my Lady. Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm to her. Zelda smiled to the men who had stopped their training to greet her, before turning her attention back to her waiting Captain. She accepted his arm gracefully and set their walking pace – slow, but meaningful – away from the barracks. She knew exactly where she wanted to take Link this afternoon – somewhere few others knew about, somewhere she was almost guaranteed privacy. It would take them a little while to get there. Perhaps it was for the best that he had worn green again today, Zelda thought to herself as the minutes passed in a more or less comfortable silence.

"How are you enjoying your time here so far, Link?" she eventually asked. They had been walking for about five minutes. She was starting to feel a little nervous from this whole affair, and needed something to occupy her mind with.

Link smiled a little. "There's a lot to think about," he answered honestly, gauging that Zelda was the kind of employer he could be open with. "And the hours will probably be tough to begin with, but I'll get used to it. I just need a routine... like a baby," he added, and Zelda laughed a little with him.

They walked after that mostly in silence, save for Zelda occasionally pointing out the odd area of interest. She said hello to the various guards on duty as they strolled through the hedges and trees. Then, Zelda steered them off the main path in the garden, and Link raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. She was leading them through some dense trees towards the back of the palace. Judging from the lack of a clear footpath, Link could tell that this was not a place that anyone went often. He wondered why he was being taken here – but he still said nothing.

Eventually, after a climb up a small hill, the trees opened up into a beautiful little clearing. Link could hear water running and the faint sound of birdsong. The area was mostly shaded by the shadows of the tress and the castle, but he was warm enough. He turned to face Zelda. She had perched herself on a fallen tree which sufficed as a bench. She patted the area next to her.

"Take a seat, Captain. There's something I must discuss with you," she said, suddenly adopting a firm yet pleasant tone. Link did as he was told, but shifted on his perch so that he could see Zelda properly, as she had done with him. Dappled onto Zelda's cheeks and hair was the sunlight peeking through the foliage. She looked beautiful.

Zelda sighed, and closed her eyes for a moment. She clasped her hands in her lap. Her eyes reopened and she looked directly at her new Captain.

"I have been told by Gulso," she began slowly, "that you are not only proficient with a sword, but also with a bow. Am I correct?"

Link nodded. "Yes, my Lady. I can also use bombs, boomerangs and hookshots, if it pleases you."

Zelda blinked. Just what in Hyrule was a hookshot? Her confusion must have shown on her face, because Link smiled again, and said, "A demonstration, Princess?"

Without waiting for a response, Link unclipped a device from his belt that Zelda hadn't noticed before. He scanned the canopy for a decent branch, and then pointed the hookshot at the branch. There was a noise which sounded like something clipping onto something else, and then Link was being dragged through the air towards the tree! Zelda got to her feet immediately, mouth open in awe. She'd never seen such a device! She stared up, open-mouthed, as Link stood and waved to her from the branch of the tree, ten metres above the ground. Without warning he jumped down, landing on his feet with a grimace. Zelda gave a little clap.

"That was brilliant!" She gushed, eyes shining with so much admiration that Link could not help but feel a little proud. He offered her the hookshot. She accepted and inspected it closely. How did that work...?

Link said nothing but was satisfied that he had pleased his new employer. He'd learned from a young age the importance of building good relationships with those you must work with, and in adulthood he intended to be no different. He watched as Zelda examined the hookshot, fascinated by its mechanism and simple design. Her eyes shone like a child receiving presents on their birthday, and he felt another ripple of something flutter through his stomach, before he pushed it aside, irritably. She was a _princess_, and definitely _not_ interested in pursuing a relationship with a member of the common folk...

At length, Zelda gave the hookshot back to her new Captain. She sunk back to her seat on the fallen tree, amazed.

"... So you are good with a bow?" She asked again, just to be sure. Link nodded, and Zelda seemed satisfied. "Then I have a favour to ask." She paused, nervous. Her hands were once again in her lap, and she twisted them slightly. She did not want him to think her a fool, but...

"Link, I want you to teach me how to use a bow," she announced.

The Captain blinked, and searched Zelda's eyes. She seemed determined, albeit a little anxious. She was likely aware that it was an unusual request for a woman in her position to be asking, but oddly enough he respected the fact that she had asked.

He liked it.

Realising he was probably taking too long to answer, he put a hand on the Princess' arm, then immediately pulled it back as if he had been scolded. He probably wasn't allowed to do that. She was looking at him. He had to speak fast...

"O-of course I'll teach you. I'll teach you to use a bow, yes." He said, stumbling over his words a little. Zelda's face broke out into a wide smile, and the tension visibly left her body. Link released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding, relieved.

"Thank you, Link!" She said, voice filled with gratitude. "You may ask for anything in return for you doing this for me."

Link shook his head. "I'm your Captain, Princess. That's reward enough for me," he said. Was Zelda blushing? No, he thought to himself, don't be stupid. She was merely reddening from the sudden blast of sunshine through the break in the trees overhead.

"Well anyway, you have my thanks. And my offer still stands, Link," she said, genuinely.

Link paused to think about it for a moment, and hesitated. Zelda looked at him quizzically – just what would he ask for? Surely the man who had a – a hookshot, was that it's name? – had everything?

"... In these more private settings... could I call you by your first name?" Link asked, almost shyly. He didn't meet her eyes, staring at the mossy ground beneath them.

"Of course," Zelda answered at once, a huge smile back on her face. Perhaps she _would_ be able to forge a meaningful relationship with him, as she had done with Gulso. She stood. "Can we begin?"

Link returned the smile. "Let's," he said in agreement, and Zelda inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. She appreciated that Link wasn't asking any questions of her, or even making some sort of comment about how 'girls, especially princesses', shouldn't want to learn how to use a bow. As much as Zelda loved Gulso, the reason she had failed to approach him with this request is because she feared that he would take offense ("Are my skills not enough to keep my safe?") or inform her father – but she knew that Link would do neither of those things. Her heart warmed a little as her face had earlier, and she mentally snapped at herself to stop what she was doing. She was being foolish. Her new Captain was handsome, yes, but definitely _not_ someone she could easily have _that_ kind of relationship with.

Meanwhile, Link had pulled out a bow and some arrows from the pouch at his side (Zelda later would discover that it was a magic pouch, a gift given to him by the Zora tribe as thanks for helping them to defeat a monster disrupting their water flow, which was small on the outside but bigger on the inside so that he could carry all of his equipment at once). He held the bow in his right hand, and considered where he should start. Zelda's eyes had lit up when she had seen the bow, he'd noticed – that was a good sign. She truly was dedicated to learning archery, and he could see she was itching to hold it.

"Are you left or right-handed, my La – Zelda?" He asked, liking the sound of her name escaping his lips. It sounded _right_. His lips curved into a smile against his will, and he couldn't fight it back.

"It makes a difference?" She asked, having not noticed the Captain's behaviour.

Link nodded his head. "I'm left-handed, so I hold the bow in my right hand. That's so that my left retrieves the arrows."

"Then I will hold the bow in my left hand," she said, holding her hand out to take the bow. Link hesitated. "What is the matter?" Her heart sunk – had Link changed his mind?

"... Forgive me, Zelda," Link started slowly, wanting to please and not anger the princess. He took his time and really thought about what he wanted to say. "... This bow is fairly heavy," he said after a while, deciding to be blunt rather than mince his words. "It may make it more difficult for a beginner such as yourself to work with."

Zelda's face fell for an instant, before she collected herself. "I would like to try all the same," she said firmly, extending her left hand confidently. Link could do nothing but hand over the bow, watch as his princess almost dropped it, surprised at its weight, and pretend not to notice to spare her dignity. What he couldn't help but notice though, was her difficulty in even lifting the bow to the level where she could even begin thinking about lining up a shot with an arrow.

This, Link thought to himself wearily, will take some time.

"You truly were improving towards the end, Zelda," Link said as the two walked back to the palace together to wish Gulso farewell. Zelda said nothing, her pride a little damaged by the whole affair. She had found it incredibly difficult to hold up the bow for even a short period of time, and she had not been able to hit the tree – 'perhaps the largest thing in the entire clearing,' Zelda thought to herself scornfully – with the arrows once. Her arrows either fell to the floor at her side, or flew a flimsy foot or two before falling to the ground. She was disappointed with her progress, so she said nothing. Link fell silent too, not really knowing what else he could say. He'd encouraged the princess, reassuring her that she was doing everything ever so well. He could see that she was trying her best, and there really wasn't much more he could say to her. As he searched his mind for a solution to his employer's problem, the silence stretched out between them, and Zelda felt more and more despondent about her achievements or lack of during her first session. She had not expected to be a natural, of course, but...

Eventually, the two found their way to the front of the palace, and Gulso was waiting for them both, a sombre look on his face as he saw the princess walk towards him.

"I thought you would have left it," he said gruffly, "I know you hate goodbyes."

Zelda let go of Link's arm, her new protector momentarily forgotten. "I do hate them," she admitted, "but I needed to say thank you, and, well... goodbye," she said. Her eyes began to sting a little. She wondered idly if she would cry in front of her former guardian, or if she would be able to contain herself until she reached her chambers.

Gulso grunted, pretending not to be bothered at all by the entire affair, but Zelda knew otherwise. Out of respect, Link began to back away to give the two some privacy, but Gulso waved him over before he could retreat fully. The short, broad man clapped his hands on the new Captain of the Royal Guard's shoulders, shaking him a little.

"You're a good lad," he said honestly, and the compliment made Link smile. It was not something Gulso would say lightly. "You'll do me proud. This was the best job any man could ever ask for, and you will do an even better job than I did."

"Not possible, Gulso," Link said back, a sad smile on his face, "the Princess is very fond of you. She speaks highly of you."

Gulso grunted again, this time to mask his embarrassment. "Aye, she might say that now. But she'll sing your praises just as highly once she's been given the chance to know you. I wouldn't have let anyone else look after her. You're going to do me proud, Link. I'm trusting you."

"I know," Link said, eyes serious for a moment. He suddenly felt very conscious that he was being watched, and he looked around to see a small crowd of the Royal Guard watching the proceedings sombrely. 'They will miss him too,' he realised, and suddenly he felt too young and inexperienced for his new role. It would take a while for him to earn the trust of his new companions, although Zelda's public proclamation of his skill yesterday had helped tremendously. He quirked a small smile in remembrance.

Gulso squeezed the young man's shoulder once more, before he moved aside and brought Zelda into a massive hug. He managed to pick her up and spin her like she was a little girl again, but he could only manage one rotation before his joints began to complain, and he dropped her back down to the earth again. He gave her another big hug, like the ones he gave her when she was a little girl, screaming because she'd had a nightmare, and the only thing that would calm her down was a 'big bear hug from Uncle Gulso' whilst a sleep-deprived Impa looked on. Zelda scrunched her eyes up as she pulled her dear friend close, fighting back tears, trying desperately to memorise everything about him before he pulled away and held her at arms' length.

"You hate goodbyes, so this is not a goodbye," Gulso said bluntly, his eyes oddly bright. 'A trick of the light,' his loyal men would say later to the others who hadn't been released from their duties in time to see their old boss off. "This is a 'see you later.' So... I will see you later, Princess," Gulso said slowly, as if dragging out his words would make them less powerful.

Zelda nodded. "Yes. This is not a goodbye," she said, as if hearing the words from her own mouth would convince her.

Gulso nodded. He squeezed his eyes closed, and slowly turned to face his horse. He mounted his trusty steed which had watched the entire affair solemnly, as if it too appreciated the sadness of the situation.

"I will write to you when I arrive in my new home, Zelda. I promise you," Gulso said, looking back at the lady he had fought to protect for what seemed like the majority of his life.

Zelda managed a weak smile, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. "I made sure they packed you some lamb pies for your long journey," she said in a whisper, fearful that her voice would crack, betraying her emotion. She suddenly felt like a little girl again, standing in the corridor in her nightgown whilst clutching a toy in one small hand, eyes scanning the oppressive darkness for the one man that could calm her into a restful sleep after a bad dream.

Gulso gave a curt nod in recognition of the princess' thoughtfulness.

They stayed like that, staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but in reality was only a few seconds. Then, Gulso was guiding his horse towards the entrance of the palace grounds. He had a small band of men who were accompanying him to his new home, and one of them led a cart full of supplies to see Gulso home safely, as well as gifts from those who had known him best during his tenure at the palace. He nodded at the men to leave before he did, and they did as they were told, understanding what a big change this was for the man who had dedicated his life to serving the royal family of Hyrule. Zelda stared at the broad man's back, trying not to notice how grey and fine his hair was at the back without his helmet.

"... Until next we meet, Princess. It has truly been an honour," he said, voice cracking only a little at the end. He did not turn to look at her.

"I will write to you every day," Zelda said, one single tear fluttering down her cheek.

Gulso gave a nod, and then nudged his horse with his feet into a slow walk. Nothing more was said as the man who had protected, loved and taught the young woman for her entire life made his way out of the castle grounds.

He looked back only once, when he was at the palace gates themselves – far away enough so that his princess could not see the tears which streaked his face. She seemed so pale from that distance in her pretty pink dress, and Link had moved beside her, offering comfort no doubt. He gave a slow wave to her - heart sinking as he did so - took one last look at the palace, and then left, a new chapter of his life unfolding with every step he took away from what had become his life and home.

It took a while for Zelda to be persuaded to leave the spot where she stood, waving Gulso a tearful goodbye. She then refused to go to the dining hall to eat, saying that her head was complaining from the _excitement_ of the day (said with a bitter tone to her voice) and that all she desired was rest. Link, and the small gaggle of handmaidens that had gathered around her, could do nothing but shrug and lead the princess to her chambers. The tears had left no trace on Zelda's face, but her cheeks and eyes were red from grief. Perhaps a rest would benefit her more than food, Link thought to himself, but he couldn't help but worry about her as her handmaidens fussed about her, to no avail – Zelda would not entertain their suggestions for sewing, singing or dancing to occupy her mind for the evening. In fact, she did not acknowledge that they were talking to her at all, as her eyes seemed fixed on some far-flung place in the distance.

When Zelda's handmaidens had finally been dismissed (by a grumpy Impa) and she was left alone, she shed her clothes without bothering to tidy them away. She pulled on her night clothes and climbed into bed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she gave in and sobbed like she was a little girl again. Her heart ached at the thought of not being able to see her Gulso again, the man who had literally been her knight in shining armour.

Eventually Zelda fell into an uneasy rest clutching her pillow, face streaked with tears and sweat. She woke after a short while, having dreamed of receiving word that Gulso had been struck down on his way to his new house by bandits, and that they had sent her his head on a platter.

As she had done since she was a little girl, Zelda padded over to her bedroom door. She opened it and saw Sharl, one of the men who had seen Gulso off earlier. He was a tall, broad man who kept the longest beard of her Royal Guard. Despite his size, he was quick with a sword, and could force his enemies onto the ground with the strength of his bare hands alone. On his left cheek was the small scar left by a fight he'd had in a bar one night before he'd become a member of Zelda's Guard. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he acknowledged her presence with a nod.

"I slept," Zelda whispered to him, "but I had terrible dreams. I wish to forget them."

Sharl nodded slowly in understanding. "Did you see me trainin' earlier today, Princess?" Zelda nodded, appreciating his attempt at distracting her. Sharl continued, a note of pride in his voice as he spoke, "Link seems to think I'm good for somethin'. Still got a lot to learn, he says. I told him I could fight a bear if he asked me to."

Zelda smiled a little. Sharl sometimes found it difficult to talk to her – his experiences in life had been so different from her own. "Do you like the new Captain, Sharl?" She asked, trying to push her worries to the back of her mind.

Sharl nodded. "Aye. He's young, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a good head on his shoulders. Maybe it's just what we need – a breath of fresh air to make sure we don't get soft, like."

"I think he will do a magnificent job," Zelda agreed, "but I am concerned that some of the other men will rebel because of his youth. Honestly, now - how do they respond to him?"

Sharl stroked his bristly beard in thought. "Some of the men challenged him on that first day he was here," he said slowly, giving his belly a scratch, "but then he took them all on and sent them flying into the mud. Then you came along and told everyone how pleased you were with him, and I think it shamed them into cooperating with him."

"Is there anyone who disobeys him still?" Zelda asked. She thought she heard sounds coming from Impa's room down the hall.

Another scratch as he thought. "I could give you names, perhaps. They're all good lads, Princess, they're just testing the waters, seeing what they can get away with. Gulso took no messin', and I think they wanna test and see what Link will put up with before he breaks."

Zelda nodded. She thought she understood. At that moment, however, Impa opened the door to her bedroom with a bang, and out she stepped into the dim light of the hallway wearing her usual clothes. She strode over to the pair and, without a word, escorted Zelda back into her chambers and closed the door behind them. Despite her protests, Impa chivvied the young woman back into her bed.

"You've been crying," Impa said bluntly. Zelda propped herself up in her bed, and stared into her lap. She felt ashamed – there was no use trying to hide anything from Impa. Her reddish eyes had the ability to make you feel as if she could read the very blueprints of your soul, although of course this was just nonsense (or so Zelda liked to tell herself).

"He's gone, Princess," Impa said, not unkindly. "He's gone, but he's not dead. And he will not face any trouble on the road to Kakariko, dear. And I made sure he carried one of my special stones so that you would be able to talk."

Zelda's stomach flooded with gratefulness, and she felt the uneasiness caused by her dream slip away, for she had feared that it had been a prophetic dream. She rested more easily on her pillows. "Thank you, Impa," she said, and it was very heartfelt.

She sensed more than saw Impa's smile in the darkness. "Rest," she urged the princess. "I will communicate with Gulso using the stones in a few days, because the Goddesses know just how much he deserves a little peace and quiet before we start to harass him again. For now, you must sleep. It will be morning soon."

Zelda nodded, suddenly feeling quite tired. She let Impa help put her pillows back flat onto the bed, and she felt as if as soon as her head rested on them, she fell asleep again.

Link's eyes snapped open, hand on his sword in an instant. He heard a chuckle in the darkness.

"I am impressed by your reactions. But make no mistake – had I wanted you dead, you would _be_ dead."

Link squinted into the darkness, unable to make out any discernible shape. "Who is it?" he asked cautiously.

He heard another chuckle, and then the lantern on the small table at the other end of the room lit. Link waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. He saw that the voice belonged to Impa, one of Zelda's 'handmaidens', for desperate want of a much more suitable term. The Sheikah's red eyes glowed in the dark, and Link blinked a couple more times to rid them of the blur caused by his restful sleep. Judging from the darkness outside, dawn would break in another hour. Why had she come to him at this hour?

"I wanted to be assured that this meeting would remain private," Impa said, as if in response to the questions swimming in Link's head.

"Zelda and Gulso seem to think you're an appropriate Captain of the Royal Guard," Impa said, wishing to get straight to the point. Although she had trained for many long years and was comfortable without having a lot of sleep, there were still times when she wished to rest her mind. This evening had been one of them, until she had heard the conversation between Zelda and Sharl in the corridor and she had decided that she should meet the new Captain personally.

Link nodded slowly. "Gulso said he would not have trusted any other person."

"Perhaps he does not know enough people," Impa said harshly. Link frowned, but didn't say anything. The Sheikah laughed. "I might be wrong, or I might be right. I wouldn't worry about what I say. You do need to worry, however, about what I _think_... and what I might do if you were to hurt, or to allow harm to come to, the Princess."

_Oh_. So that was the purpose of this meeting. Link's frown deepened.

"I'm not going to allow any harm to come to Ze-the Princess," Link corrected himself, cursing himself mentally for the slip up. He tried to keep his face impassive as Impa stared at him, a curious look on her face. She sat back in her chair, arms folded. She considered him for a long time like that, and Link tried not to look away under her scrutiny. He felt as if his very soul was being examined, as if every embarrassing event from his childhood was known to her in that moment. He tried not to squirm and look away.

Eventually, a sly smile slid onto Impa's face.

"You have feelings for her." It was not a question.

"No," Link said immediately, hoping the dim light would conceal the blush likely tinting his cheeks. Impa raised an eyebrow. She still had that intense, 'I know what you're thinking' look on her face. It was unnerving. Link swallowed.

"Of course you must have feelings for her, boy. Feelings of wanting to protect her, as is your role." The Captain blinked. At this, she leaned forward, voice dropping a notch in threat. "Unless there are other feelings which you carry for _Zelda_-" Link winced as the Sheikah referred to his slip-up, "-and do not wish to divulge."

Link opened his mouth, and then immediately closed it. This was surely a trap, and his mind was still addled from sleep. In that moment he felt a rush of panic – what if the Sheikah had poured some poison down his throat whilst he slept, something which had kept his brain sloppy and his wit slow? Or what if it had been a truth serum, something to get him to confess his feelings...?

Link decided to say nothing, but Impa had seen enough. She had perhaps been unfair on the boy, using the glare she'd perfected during Zelda's childhood to ascertain just _how _the vase could have gone from being perfect to broken on the floor in the space of five minutes.

At length, she unfolded her arms and signalled the man to sit with her at the table. Link stared. She pulled the chair out for him, looking between it and him pointedly. Link sighed, pulling himself out of bed and walking over to the table. He could now see the Sheikah more clearly – she still wore her everyday clothes, and her hair had been pulled into a high knot. Her eyes still glowed in the dim light.

"I am not known for mincing my words, so I apologise if you perceive me as being rude," she said, hands clasped on the table between them, "but you must bury whatever feelings you may have for Zelda. Do it now. You will only cause trouble for yourself and for her if you don't."

Link didn't say anything – he felt like it was pointless to refuse any of this. Yes, he realised, rubbing his eyes tiredly, he did have some feelings for Zelda, although they had only known each other for two days. How could he not? She was not only beautiful, but so very kind to him, and she had opted to spend so much time with him today. He'd had to stand close to her, mumbling into her ear as he explained how to aim the bow, drinking in her sweet scent and seeing her beautiful blue eyes up close. How could anyone resist that? Link squeezed his eyes shut.

It was silly, really. Link had told himself as much at the time – not only had he only known Zelda for a few days, but he was fully aware that as a common-born, sweaty soldier with calluses on his hands and scars on his body that he was not suitable for Zelda in any way, shape, or form. And even if Zelda was open to relationships with common folk, why should she choose _him?_ There were plenty of handsome, sweet-smelling common-folk men who would capture her attention and engage with her in conversations so easily. He was merely a taciturn boy who was charged with protecting her. The only things he could read and write were the names of people and places, but nothing more.

"I am not supposed to have access to this information," she continued, a devious twinkle in her eye for just a moment before it vanished again, "but I will share it with you anyway." The Sheikah's steely veneer had slipped back into place.

What she next said made Link's stomach drop to the floor.

"The King is impatient with Zelda for having not made an effort to find herself an appropriate suitor. He is ageing, and has yet to see the future of his kingdom secured. The only way that he will deem that this has been achieved, is by having Zelda marry and deliver an heir as soon as possible." Impa leaned back again in her chair, and for a moment, Link saw in the flickering light of the lantern that she looked tired, and 'ageing' herself. Grey streaked her hair, and her eyes were framed by wrinkles and patches of darkness.

"It is not the future I had hoped for her," Impa said, interrupting the silence which had fallen between them. Link stared into the flames which lit his bedroom, watching them dance and cast eerie shadows on the wall. At length, he sat back in his chair, and looked away.

"No... I suppose it's not. But I suppose she must do what her father wishes." He said, unable to remove all of the bitterness from his voice. Even if he didn't harbour feelings for the blonde princess, Link would still feel it a travesty, he was certain, that such a clearly intelligent young lady should be subjected to a marriage not for her own sake, but for the benefit of her father and the kingdom of Hyrule. Someone like her deserved a little selfishness now and then.

Impa smiled ruefully, and Link once again questioned whether she could hear his thoughts.

"She is much too good for all of that nonsense – she's always had a wise head on her shoulders. I would have no qualms about her ruling the kingdom if the king were to drop dead tomorrow – not that he will, of course," she added quickly, shooting Link a sly look, "not with you and I to protect him."

Link managed a weak smile, but the news Impa had brought him was troubling him, and a tense silence fell between the two once again. He looked again at the flame illuminating his room.

Link had never been under the pretence that he would ever have a chance with Zelda – how could he? He was a _soldier_. The calluses and scars on his skin were from battles fought when he was a mere child – ugly-looking things, they were. And he knew that after sparring sessions with his men, he would smell of sweat and dirt. But an appropriate suitor for Zelda would have hands that were soft from being under-used – they would likely smell like roses – and they would certainly not be common-born.

"You must not tell her, boy," Impa warned, casting her eyes to the window. It was beginning to get light outside. "As much as you may wish to warn her, you mustn't. You _won't_. She deserves whatever time the Goddesses will grant her in ignorance of what is to come. You understand." Again, it wasn't a question. Link nodded. "Good."

Impa stood, and Link did the same. The Sheikah shot him a curt smile. "Being hatless does suit you," she said, flashing Link a rare genuine smile before seemingly vanishing before his very eyes.

Link stood, drinking in all that had been said to him for a moment. His eyes went to the window. It was definitely time for his morning rounds. With a sigh, he dressed himself, and began what he knew would be a long and tiring day.


	3. In which Link becomes a paramour

Author's notes: thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or followed so far. I hope you're enjoying the story! Things will hopefully start moving a little bit faster now plot-wise as I needed to get a couple of things out of the way with in the first two chapters. Please drop me a review at the end when you're done reading to let me know how I did

The next few weeks went by quickly in retrospect. Zelda gratefully accepted Link's offer to train with a lighter, less cumbersome bow 'for the time being.' She was genuinely improving, although she hadn't been able to hit the target yet. The weather was improving tremendously, and Zelda could take pleasure in sitting outdoors again. She has received two letters from Gulso, and had been able to use Impa's gossip stones to communicate with him verbally as well (she had slept very well that night). Her father seemed in good health, too, which was a great blessing at his age. He was beginning to invite her to more and more meetings with officials and his council, which Zelda found both tedious and worrying – it fuelled her concern that he was not much longer for this world, which Impa often told her was a foolish thought.

Link had been busy familiarising himself with palace life. It was very different from what he was used to, and even more different from how he'd imagined it would be. He found himself busy most days, and catching more than a few hours sleep at a time was a rare and wonderful thing. He had learned the names of all the men under his command, and they were slowly but surely beginning not to question him or his authority, but to praise him. He was enjoying the private time he spent with Zelda, and was pleased with her progress, and he hadn't had another night-time visit from Impa, so he felt that he was doing well in that department (although he couldn't shake the suspicion that she knew a lot more than she let on, especially when she spied the two together in the palace grounds on their way to the clearing to practice archery).

It was another joyous day, and the sun had heated the palace to the sort of temperature which made everyone feel incredibly lazy, so when Zelda went to the training area for her archery lesson, something inside her suggested something else when she saw the Captain's face light up when he noticed her.

"We ought to go into Castle Town," she announced, having made her mind up completely on the walk over. "It's a beautiful day for this time of year, and it would be a terrible shame to waste it."

Link nodded and gave a slight bow. He issued some orders to Mincke (who despite the rough start to the relationship had actually become somewhat of a right-hand man for the new Captain), rounded up two or three trustworthy men, and ordered another boy to fetch Epona, his horse.

Upon hearing that Zelda wanted to go into Castle Town, two of her handmaidens and Impa decided that they wished to come along as well. Impa shot Link an infuriating, knowing smile as they exchanged greetings, and Link could only hope that he wasn't giving anything away to her or anyone else. The Sheikah nodded at him.

"I see you still wear your hat. Pity," she said.

Deciding that there had been a multitude of worse things she could have said, Link did nothing more than give her a quick, almost grateful smile, before he mounted his horse. Zelda was helped onto her white pony by Impa, who all but threw her onto the mount.

The sun was beating down on the band of royals as they made their way out of the palace gates and into the nearby town. Zelda chatted idly to her handmaidens as they went, and Link stayed at the head of the party, keeping his eyes trained on the surrounding areas for any danger ahead; he knew that Impa, along with his two men, would support him from the rear if needs be. He occasionally listened into the women's conversation, enjoying the feeling of riding his horse again after what had felt like so long.

"... I can't wait to go to the market! The fabric store there has such charming colours. It's ever so easy to work with if you want to embroider, or make a square handkerchief..."

"... We should have asked Hilde to pack us some lunch, we could have had a picnic! Isn't it _such_ a wonderful day..."

"... My dress will get ever so dusty in this heat, I _do_ hope it won't take us long to reach the town..."

At length, the women fell silent, and Zelda nudged her pony forward a little, so that it was level with Link's.

"You have never been with me into the town before," she said, staring directly ahead. They were just a short distance from the market, and already they could hear merchants hollering across the main square, trying to sell their wares. "The people of the town enjoy seeing the royal family, and it has been a while since I've been able to visit. I like speaking to them and seeing how they're getting on."

Link nodded, listening in silence. Their conversations often went like this – Zelda would do the bulk of the talking, and Link would nod and hum along at appropriate moments to reassure her that he was still listening. It was partly the result of his conversation with Impa the other morning in his bedroom – he was trying to conceal his feelings for her as much as he was trying to save face – especially with the aforementioned Sheikah in their party, who was undoubtedly listening to their every word. He could almost feel her eyes burning holes into the back of his head, and he very nearly touched the back of his head to check, before reminding himself that he was just being silly. Nevertheless, he was very mindful of his every move that day.

"We do a lot for them in the town, of course," she carried on, content with their seemingly one-sided conversation, "I enjoy seeing the people prosper and doing their best. I know the merchants by name, and they never bear any ill-will towards us, because they know we have their interests in mind all the time. In the summer, I make sure to visit at least twice a month. It lets them know that I am approachable, which, when I am Queen-" at this, her voice faltered, and Link glanced across, seeing a tight expression on the princess' pale face, "-will pay dividends."

Link nodded slowly. "But your father is in good health, Princess. Long may he reign."

"Long may he reign," Zelda echoed, the sentiment cheering her spirits a little, although she couldn't shake her worries. Why else would her father be including her so much in the affairs of the kingdom if he did not suspect that the end was approaching? Of course, at this stage, Zelda was unaware of the men he was gathering and inviting to the palace to try and win her affections, so her anxiety was perhaps misdirected. Regardless, she fixed a wide smile on her face, and allowed herself to slip back into the centre of the party.

They arrived at the Castle Town square, which was full of merchants and shoppers alike scoping for bargains. As the party approached, the noise subsided a little and the townsfolk bent their knees to their princess, which she accepted gracefully. Many of the townspeople called out to her, wishing her a good day and complimenting her on the loveliness of her dress. All the while, Zelda beamed at her subjects, accepting a hand from Impa as she dismounted.

Almost immediately, a very young girl came out from behind one of the merchant's stalls, with her mother close in tow. The little girl gazed up in awe at the princess. Zelda crouched down so that the little girl could see better, at which the girl became shy, and she hid behind her mother's skirts, who had an exasperated look on her face.

"Say, 'hello my Lady' to the princess. Go on!" the mother encouraged, more than a little flustered that her little girl had gained such personal attention from the princess herself. Zelda smiled, and accepted the little girl's whispered 'hello' as a response. She straightened, and addressed the silent crowd that had gathered around them.

"My loyal subjects," she began, crystal clear voice ringing loudly across the square, "I decided on this lovely day the Goddesses have blessed us with so early this year that I ought to come and visit you all, as it has been such a long time. Please talk to me personally if there is anything you need help with, and I shall do my best to assist you."

A couple of the people applauded the princess on her eloquent, well-delivered speech – the townspeople appreciated Zelda's genuine desire to serve others, as any noble person should (although it is often the first thing the nobility forget). A merchant broke the silence with his promise of fresh potatoes, the best in all of Hyrule, to which the crowd laughed, and the bustle of the marketplace recommenced.

The party whiled away some time in the market square under the blazing sun as Zelda spoke to her subjects. They all approached her with the utmost respect, and some offered her gifts. Quickly, Zelda's arms became burdened with bouquets of flowers, and strips of precious cloth in a range of exotic colours from the fabric seller, and she enlisted the help of her handmaidens so that she could carry it all.

Link kept his hand on his sword at all times, watching the crowd. He highly doubted that there would be anyone wanting to threaten the princess in the town, as she seemed incredibly well-liked by the people, but he knew he should not appear complacent as the new Captain of the Royal Guard, especially in front of those who seemed so very loyal to the princess. He had spotted several people eyeing him, weighing him up in their minds, questioning whether he was providing adequate protection, but none of them approached him.

Again, his ears caught snippets of the conversations the princess was having with the townsfolk.

"... What a tragic loss for your family. I will remember him in my prayers to the Goddesses so that he may rest peacefully, and so that your souls can recover from his loss... How hardworking is your new apprentice, Lutho?... What beautiful wares! Please tell me how you made this..."

Eventually, the crowds began to thin, and the party began to consider making their way back to the palace so that they could rest and eat. Before they departed, Zelda noticed a young girl wearing green watching the group, and she offered her a smile.

"I don't think I know you," she said, inviting the child to share her name.

The little girl stared, and said nothing. Her clothes were a little shabby, and her eyes seemed the most precious thing about her – they were like two emeralds set into the face of a doll. The woman she was standing next to, Thelma, owned the local orphanage, and this is where Zelda cast her gaze next. Thelma shot the princess an apologetic yet knowing smile.

"Her name's Saria," she said, in an accent Link had never heard before, but it immediately made him think of a poor little girl who'd carved a living for herself in the most compassionate way she knew how. She smiled down at the girl in green, who still said nothing. Thelma frowned then, and beckoned Zelda closer.

"I don't know if you're the superstitious type, Princess," she said quietly, glancing around to check that no one else could hear, "but this one's unusual. She's got a _gift_. An uncanny gift. I don't know what I'm going to do with her – she could make something out of herself with it, but she lacks the charm."

"What is her gift?" Zelda asked, cupping a hand around her mouth so that no one could read her lips. Link could only hear because he was standing so closely to them both, but he made a show of looking at the bustling crowd instead.

Thelma pulled a face, as if trying to choose between two equally delicious and appealing hot meals. "She tells fortunes, Princess. But she's not your con-artist, 'gives-you-what-you-want-to-hear-and-asks-for-twenty-rupees' kind of fortune teller. The stuff she knows is deadly true. I know it. She predicted that the lad you heard about earlier – poor thing, may the Goddesses give his soul rest – was going to die in a fall outside his home. There was no predicting something like that. She's got a _gift_." Thelma's voice was low, almost at a whisper, and her eyes were dead serious.

"Really?" Zelda asked, also in a whisper. Her eyes had widened out of curiosity. Thelma nodded.

"I wouldn't lie, my Lady. This one _knows_ things. I worry about how _much_ she knows. She's only young... don't know how young, exactly – she only really talks when she's seeing the future – but I'd reckon no more than eight. But the things she comes out with, well... it's not the sort of thing you would _want_ an eight-year-old to know about."

"I see," Zelda said. She made her mind up in an instant as to what she wanted to do. She crouched back down again, ignoring the wince from her handmaidens as her dress undoubtedly trailed on the floor, getting it even dustier than it had been before.

"Could you share with me my fortune, little Saria?" She asked softly, eyes serious.

Saria returned the stare in silence. Link could see the deep emerald of her eyes considering the Princess' offer, and he saw Thelma tense, worried that she would refuse Zelda's request. Eventually, she nodded, and the two shook on it.

"The next time I visit, you will tell me my fortune, Saria," Zelda said in a matter-of-fact voice, and she then straightened her back, negotiating payment with Thelma. The matron refused, but was eventually talked into receiving a small fee to ensure that the little girl in green had enough provisions to see them through the week at the very least. They exchanged some more quiet pleasantries, before the party made their way back to the palace.

"What do you miss most about living outside the palace, Link?" Zelda whispered, half-hiding behind her bedroom door, trying desperately not to incur Impa's wrath. It was late again, and she was finding it difficult to sleep – her mind was abuzz with the excitement of going into the town, and her mind had replayed over and over the concerns and triumphs the townspeople had shared with her until she decided that she couldn't take it anymore, and that she _had to _talk to Link to get her to sleep.

At least, that's what she told herself, because saying that she kept thinking about her Captain and just how handsome he looked, and how she'd been dreaming of his lips meeting with hers just sounded ridiculous.

"Being able to ride," he answered at once, gazing out of the window at the end of the corridor. His expression was a wistful one.

"Your horse... Epona... she is very beautiful."

"She's the best. She's been the one constant in my life, as both my parents are dead. She was always there when times got rough."

Zelda looked at her Captain sympathetically. "I of course lost my mother when I was a little girl, but your hardship trumps mine. If I had lost Father as well, I don't know how I'd cope," she said.

Link twitched then, on the verge of revealing to her that her oh-so-caring-father was planning on marrying her off to some suitor from another kingdom, but he swallowed his words as he remembered Impa's threat, which he highly doubted had been an idle one. Instead, he gave the princess a grim smile, mumbling something about how he was sure that grief was unquantifiable.

They stood in a comfortable silence again, as they often did. It was not Link's way to talk so much – and that was partly why, Zelda thought to herself, that he was so attractive. Give a man even a pinch of mystery, and he would have no end of willing female suitors lining themselves up for the opportunity to be _the one_ who unravels the man's secrets. 'He will find himself a wonderful bride one day,' Zelda thought to herself, and for once she felt confident in her thoughts.

"I need to ask of you a favour, Link," she began quietly, shifting her weight from foot to foot. "That little girl today, in the marketplace... Saria was her name. I wish to go back into the town to have her tell me my fortune."

Link nodded slowly. "But your ladies scoffed at the idea that Thelma was being truthful and that the girl can indeed foresee the future. So you don't want them to know what you're doing."

"Exactly," Zelda said, a mischievous smile brightening her features. She hadn't felt this daring since she'd been caught climbing a tree with the kitchen girls whilst wearing her best dress. She leaned a little farther than was necessary from behind the door so that she could speak even more quietly. "So we shall need to sneak out of the palace at night. Do you think you could help me do that?"

Link thought about it for a moment, casting his eyes towards Impa's bedroom, before giving a single nod. Zelda would have cheered in delight, had it not been so late – instead she adjusted herself behind the door, pulling her thick night-robe around her shoulders as the cold began to get to her. She felt a strange sense of calm erase the anxiety and excitement of the day, reassured by the thought that she would know what was to come, regardless of how challenging or frightening it may be. She yawned.

"Go to bed, Princess. It will be light soon. You will need lots of energy tomorrow," Link said softly. After exchanging goodnights, Zelda went back to bed, and fell asleep again, dreaming of the man in green outside her chamber door.

The day passed with little of interest to note. Zelda had to suppress her giggling as she re-dressed herself in a black gown when the palace had begun to fall asleep. She tiptoed out of her bedroom, finding Link stood outside her room. He had opted for his usual tunic of green, but that was fine. She pulled a thick black cloak around her shoulders.

"Shall we?" She whispered. The Goddesses had smiled upon her – Impa had decided to retire not to her chambers this evening, but to the palace library to study. The princess knew that the Sheikah would be there well into the early hours, and was grateful for the opportunity to sneak out without running the risk of repercussion from her formidable handmaiden.

Together, Link and Zelda snuck out of the palace. Link would go ahead, and gesture to Zelda when it was safe for her to emerge from inside a shadowy doorway, or from behind a tall pillar. They made their way, undetected, to the stables, when an unsettling thought occurred to the princess.

"It was awfully easy for us to sneak out without being seen..." she bit out, and Link stopped her then, as if reading her thoughts.

"Not to worry, Zelda. My men are not slacking off or doing you a disservice – but as someone who knows their duty areas and patrol patterns, I know the best way to sneak around the palace at night without detection. Nobody else in the kingdom has such knowledge. You're perfectly safe." Zelda nodded, satisfied. She pulled her cloak closer around her body, protecting her from the chill of the night air.

They made their way to the stables in silence, where Link helped the princess to mount her horse. He all but jumped onto Epona's back, but the mount did not even bat an eyelid. They rode in silence to the town.

It took them a short amount of time to reach the town, as they had alternated between walking and a brisk trot. They dismounted, securing their mounts and headed towards Thelma's orphanage. Link knocked once, loudly, on the door, hand gripping the hilt of his sword cautiously.

A tired and distracted-looking Thelma answered, holding a thick book high above her head. She frowned when she recognised the new Captain of the Royal Guard, and groaned in disbelief when she recognised the pale figure in black behind him.

"You shouldn't be here!" She hissed, chivvying them inside quickly. "What if you'd been followed? I could get into a lot of trouble for this!"

Zelda didn't mind the fact that Thelma seemed to have forgotten who she was speaking to. "Please accept my deepest apologies for bothering you at this hour, Thelma," she began eloquently, "but after our conversation yesterday I just haven't been able to stop thinking of little Saria and her powers. Would it be possible to have her read my future?"

Thelma blinked, as if astonished. She returned the heavy, dusty tome to the shelf. She cast her gaze between the Captain and the princess. She pointed at Link. "_You_ shouldn't have let her talk you into doing this," she said, though her tone was less angry. Link smiled a fraction.

"She is my princess, and I follow her command. No harm will befall her, I promise you," he swore, and the seriousness of his tone must have convinced Thelma, because she nodded, before going up the rickety staircase in her old orphanage, and emerging several minutes later.

"She will see you, princess. _He_ must stay down here, though," she said, to which Link nodded – he had no desire to know what Zelda's future held. She would likely learn about the men coming to see her, perhaps discovering that Link and Impa knew and neither of them had thought to share this information with her, possibly even about the sons she was expected to carry for them...

Zelda gave Link a reassuring nod, and a grateful smile to Thelma, who rolled her eyes before leading her back up the stairs to Saria's room.

Zelda was glad to see that the money she had given to Thelma had not been spent unwisely. Each bedroom that she glanced into had a decent-looking bed, and the children seemed content and healthy despite their situation. The two women went to the end of the corridor, and Thelma paused before letting Zelda go inside.

"She won't mince her words, this one," Thelma warned, "so no tears if she tells you something you don't want to know, Princess."

Zelda nodded to indicate that she understood. Thelma hesitated for one more moment, before sighing and opening the bedroom door and shutting it behind the princess as she stepped in the room.

Saria was one of the few children in the orphanage to have a room to herself. It was sparsely furnished, but the little girl had done well to decorate it with scraps of green cloth – cut-offs, no doubt, from the fabric seller in the marketplace. Zelda smiled at Saria's blank face.

"Hello, little one. Do you remember me from the market yesterday? I am Princess Zelda. I would like you to tell me my fortune, if it pleases you," she said, settling herself onto the floor, sitting opposite Saria.

The little girl stared at the Princess for a moment or so. The air became thick between them with tension. "She told you that I do not mince my words," she began, the sheer maturity in her voice startling Zelda, "and she is right. I won't just tell you the nice stuff. I broke a girl's heart because I told her she wasn't going to marry anyone. Now she won't talk to me anymore."

Zelda blinked, but nodded to show that she understood. She gazed intently at the little girl – just from looking at her, you could judge her age to be maybe eight or nine, but her voice sounded remarkably grown up.

Saria stared at the floor in between the two of them. The candle in the room flickered, and for a moment, Zelda felt frightened. She clutched the cloak closer to her small body, listening intently to every creak and whine of the old house, to the odd cough of an orphan, to the sound of Thelma talking downstairs.

At last, Saria's voice cut through the silence. "You are more than your father thinks of you," she began, her eyes suddenly looking huge in the dim light. Zelda flinched. She wished she had brought a quill and some parchment to note this down, but she knew she would remember it all when she tried to sleep, especially with the girls' gaze being so intense, and with her words striking such a chord with her that she knew them to be true, "He will not leave you for a good while yet.

"There is a great shadow on its way. The great shadow has the potential to ruin the pretty life you have for yourself. It is vile and wicked, and can poison one's mind. Your Sheikah fears this shadow more than you, but you should certainly fear it more." Saria's head lolled back, and Zelda lunged forward, trying to grab her, but the little girl clasped a hand around Zelda's wrist instead and clamped down, hard. Zelda winced, her little fingers digging into the bones of her wrist. It was almost as if she was being warned of something, but her mind was struggling to work. What was Saria trying to tell her? What was she being warned of? Just who or what was this great shadow?

Saria continued, a fierce edge lining every word, as if they were not her own. Her eyes stared, glazed at the ceiling, as if it was telling her something that only she could hear. It was frightening to behold, but Zelda resisted the temptation to struggle, knowing her wrist would only be crushed if she did.

"... Your efforts with the bow _must_ improve, Princess. Practice as if your life depends on it, because it very well could one day... it very well could..." she mumbled the next line, so Zelda had to lean in even closer to hear, earning her another squeeze from the orphan's tiny hand. "... save your life and your kingdom..." Zelda stirred a little, a panic began to swell in her stomach, threatening to burst from her lips in a frightened cry. She tried to open her mouth, to ask the little girl to stop, thinking that perhaps she did not need to know her future, but words failed her – she felt as though her throat was being choked, much as her wrist was.

"... You must work with him. The Sheikah will be most displeased, granted, and he may be the cause of another great tragedy to befall you, but yes... you _must_ work with him..."

"With who...?" Zelda asked, her voice a mere whisper. Her eyes were lined with tears from the little hand gripping her wrist, and from the force of the revelations that the orphan was giving her.

At this, Saria's head snapped to its usual position, her eyes the biggest Zelda had ever seen. They were completely green now, with no white surrounding them. Their faces were merely inches apart. Zelda wanted to wrench her gaze away, to end this eerie, punishing tale of what was to come, but found that she couldn't. She watched helplessly as Saria's face contorted into a wide grin.

"... Your _paramour_," she said, spitting the final word.

It was almost as if the word broke the spell that had been cast on the princess. She tried to force her hand out of Saria's grip, but couldn't. She cried out as she felt her bones creak and groan under the pressure, just as the door to the bedroom opened with a loud bang, and light flooded the room. Zelda cried out in dismay.

Link was standing in the doorway, sword unsheathed. His mouth opened as he took in the scene before him. He walked over swiftly and slapped Saria's hand away, hard, releasing her grip on the princess. The candlelight flickered once more in the bedroom. Zelda's breath came in gasps, and she inspected her wrist closely for injury. It would certainly be bruised in the morning. She bit her lip as she willed herself not to cry, but not from the pain in her wrist. Link knelt by her side, gingerly taking her wrist and examining it, turning it over gently in his large, calloused hands. He murmured something very quietly, so quiet that Zelda couldn't hear it, but immediately she felt calmer, although her tears still threatened to fall. Her vision became clear for a moment. She accepted Link's hand, allowing him to pull her back up to standing.

Thelma stood in the doorway to the bedroom, a disapproving look in her eyes. She pursed her lips and cast a dark look at the little girl in green, who still sat on the floor once again, staring at the carpet. Her hand was a dark pink where Link had slapped it.

When Zelda finally plucked up the courage to turn back to Saria, her eyes had returned to normal, and once again she looked like an ordinary, albeit stony-faced child. "Thank you," she said, although she wasn't sure that she was truly grateful. Thelma made a noise from her place at the door, and the princess turned, head bowed in something akin to shame.

"Please accept this as payment," Zelda mumbled, still feeling fragile. Her fingers trembled as she pulled a little coin purse from inside the folds of her cloak – Thelma accepted the money without question, fiddling with the leather pouch between her fingers. She blocked their exit.

"... I am sorry, princess. Truly." She looked down at the brown pouch in her hands, her expression dark. "My future does not bode well either, it if gives you any comfort," she said sadly. She was not smiling. She stepped to one side, and Link and Zelda escaped together into the night.

Outside, Zelda ran as fast as she could in her heavy cloaks and dark dress, and as soon as she mounted, she immediately kicked her horse into a gallop, hoping that if she rode quickly enough, she could outrun her thoughts and escape her memories.

It didn't work. Her breathing was coming in fast gasps, and her stomach felt sick from anxiety. She could hear Link calling her name, and the sound of Epona whinnying as Link closed the gap between them. Tears streamed down the princess' face, blurring her vision until she could barely see the palace looming ahead of her.

She almost fell off her mount when Epona charged in front of her, and her pony screamed in displeasure at being forced to stop so suddenly. She held on for dear life.

Even though it was dark, Link could see the tear tracks staining the princess' cheeks. He was panting heavily and, Zelda realised, her tummy lurching, his eyes were wide with worry. For _her_.

They stayed like that for a little while, just staring at each other, as if sizing the other up, assessing the situation.

"Make your own destiny," Link said at length, eyes fixed firmly on the princess. Even in the pale moonlight, he could see the flush in her cheeks, although whether it was from shame or stress, he couldn't tell. "Whatever it is that she said to you, you have the power to change it, Zelda."

Zelda tilted her head, looking at the Captain sadly. If only he knew. Her breathing had calmed to the point where she no longer felt quite so flustered, but her tummy was still a tumultuous mess. She ducked her head in shame, hoping that the shadows were forgiving to her tonight.

It seemed, however, that the Goddesses were holding her back with one hand, whilst pushing her forward with another. Just as Link nudged Epona closer, a loud rumble of thunder interrupted whatever it was he had been going to say. Just as Zelda's eyes went wide, a torrent of rain came pelting down from the skies above onto the duo.

"This way, Zelda!" Link shouted over the noise of the rain splashing around them. Zelda nodded, trusting her Captain as he led her from the pathway leading up to the castle off the road, into a cluster of trees. They rode between the trees for a little while, the trees providing a little shelter for them from the rain. After a short ride, the two came to a thick cluster of trees, and Link dismounted Epona in one fluid movement as if he'd been born to do it. He helped Zelda dismount, and she took in their surroundings.

They couldn't be more than a ten minute ride from the palace, if her geography was correct. Nevertheless, a ten minute ride in a punishing thunderstorm could easily seem like an hour – plus, if one of their horses bolted and one of them became injured, then news of their escapade would quickly spread, and that was not something that either of them wanted. Zelda shivered a little as she took in their surroundings, drawing her now sodden cloak around her for extra warmth.

"Here," Link said, drawing a new, perfectly dry cloak from inside his magical pouch, "use this to keep yourself warm."

Zelda gratefully accepted the new cloak, wrapping it around her tightly. She did not look at her Captain as he looked around, peering through the branches of the trees, trying to gauge how bad the wind and rain was and whether it would be safe for them to leave soon.

Eventually, Link returned to her side, taking in her trembling form which he knew was only partly down to the chill of her wet clothes on her skin. He envied her cloak though, and he wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself up, cursing the fact he'd only brought one cloak. 'Darunia would kill me if he knew I'd left his cloak at home,' he thought miserably, casting his mind back fondly to the warm fires and toasty cloaks of the Gorons. He forced himself to keep looking at his despondent princess though, reminding himself that his troubles were nothing compared to hers.

Eventually, Zelda raised her gaze to look at her Captain, and she opened her mouth as if to say something, and then she closed it again, her eyes welling up. They stood in yet more silence.

Eventually, Zelda held one end of the cloak and raised it.

"Please. You will be no use to me or anyone else if you catch a chill," she said. Link stared at her and her invitation. He contemplated how it would be to be so close to her and away from Impa's prying eyes... and decided that he had to accept. He slowly moved close, and Zelda drew the cloak around his shoulders with the same tenderness he imagined a mother would. He held the cloak around him, and the couple huddled under the suddenly too-small cloak.

Whether two or twenty minutes passed under that cloak before one of them spoke, Link could not tell. He listened out for the sounds of rainfall, and judging that it was still too heavy for them to attempt returning to the palace, he began to talk about the so-called Goron in the room.

"What was the _best_ thing Saria said to you tonight, Princess?" he asked quietly, gently. He did not want to push his employer into another tearful, distressed state.

"That my father will not die soon," she said at once, staring at her feet. _That_ news at least had given her comfort.

If the Goddesses had smiled on her yesterday, gifting her and her citizens with glorious weather and gifts from the townsfolk, then they were cursing her today. Perhaps she was being punished for leaving the palace without a proper guard, and behind Impa's back. Perhaps this was a test of her commitment to her morals sent by the Goddesses to keep her in check. But with the words of Saria ringing in her head, especially that one last word, and with how close she was stood to the object of her affection, she was _convinced_ that this was a very cruel message from the Goddesses. Link's scent had drenched into the cloak, and now she had the combined stimulus of his warm body and his scent watered down from the rain, and it seemed to be everywhere, in the very air that she was breathing, and despite her anxiety and sadness, she felt her heart skip a beat. She cursed herself but avoided doing so to the Goddesses – only they could save her now, she was sure of it. She tried to pray for a brief reprise from the ongoing downpour, but Link's voice once again cut through her thoughts, and she was so infatuated with him that she immediately stopped praying to listen.

"... And, if you don't mind... what was the worst thing she told you...?"

Zelda opened her mouth to answer and actually looked at Link, and froze. She saw pity in his eyes, and for a reason she couldn't explain (perhaps it was his compassion? Perhaps it was the evidence she needed to finally believe that he cared for her?), it made her tears fall anew. Before she knew what she was doing, she had forgotten herself, wrapping her arms around her Captain and sobbing into his chest.

Link froze for the tiniest fraction of a second before he returned the embrace, trying to pull the cloak even more tightly around them. He did not know what to do, or what was even acceptable when one's princess and employer did this, so he relapsed and didn't talk for quite some time.

"It's okay... you don't need to tell me..." he eventually said, regretting his question, and Zelda sobbed as loud as she could, finding the experience oddly liberating despite her shame and sorrow. She cried and cried against Link's shoulder, soaking the fabric anew, knowing that inside the palace she would lack the privacy to do this properly. 'Perhaps the Goddesses are _pitying_ me,' she thought to herself as the sobs subsided, and she began to breathe normally again.

Eventually, reluctantly, she pulled away from Link and smoothed the creases in her dress so that she did not have to meet his eyes. Now that she had cried and soothed herself, she was ashamed. Princesses become Queens – and Queens are leaders, not criers.

"The worst thing was the uncertainty," she began quietly, so quietly that Link had to lean in again closely to hear. This made Zelda look up, and she continued looking into his bright blue eyes which were so full of concern for her. "I believed having my future told would ease my anxiety about the future, but all it has done is enlighten me to the troubles ahead, and it hasn't reassured me at all. I feel like the knowledge is choking me."

"You are a Princess," Link said softly, taking in Zelda's tear-stained, ruddy cheeks and puffy eyes, and finding the sight heart-achingly beautiful, "You _are_ a leader. You create the future for yourself and your people. And your people _love_ you." His eyes followed the movement of water drip from Zelda's drenched hair onto her chest. He swallowed, visibly. Being so close to the object of his desire was a cruel blessing, but he had to focus on easing her pain.

Zelda nodded, trying to listen _and_ hear Link's words. She appreciated his efforts to improve her mood, and a rush of affection flooded her heart, and she was aware of how close they were, of how they were sharing the same cloak as lovers would.

What wasn't helping was the definite tension in the air between them. If Link pulled away now, the tension would likely fizzle and crackle because they would have _acknowledged_ the atmosphere between them, and they'd have to stand further apart, and neither of them wanted that to happen... The closeness was enticing, comforting, and totally inappropriate.

Link cocked his head to one side, and he sighed. He felt annoyed. "The rain has stopped. We had better go back to the palace now before it pours again, Zelda."

Zelda nodded in agreement, but did not make any effort to move. Neither had Link. She looked up at him, and their eyes locked. Zelda's tummy fluttered in anticipation. He was still holding the cloak tightly around them. He gave a little tug, and their bodies touched. Zelda became hyper-aware of the tension intensifying between them.

It wasn't clear who made the first move. One minute, they were staring at each other, their faces merely inches apart. The next, their lips touched gently, chastely, and everything in the world shrunk and eventually disappeared. The only noise in existence was the sound of their beating hearts. Link reeled from the softness of Zelda's lips as he moved his against hers. Zelda loved the feeling of his strong body against her, his warmth drawing her even further in.

They pulled apart for the briefest of moments, and their lips found each other again, this time with more intensity. Link poured his adoration, desperation and affection into the kiss, holding the princess tightly to him with one hand and gripping her hair in the other. Zelda whimpered and drank the attention Link gave her, trying to convey her passion, gripping onto his sodden tunic with both hands.

Eventually, but all too soon they parted, and blue met blue. Zelda couldn't help the smile on her lips as she stared up at her Captain, her troubles completely forgotten. Her world expanded again and she could inhale his scent again, hear the wind rustling the leaves in the trees, and see his content expression. She felt a little dizzy. It wasn't unpleasant.

They stayed like that for a little while, until Link sighed again, and pulled the cloak from around them and wrapped it around the blonde beauty before him. He beamed at her despite himself as he noticed that the act had brought a light dusting of colour to her cheeks.

"Come on. We'd better head back to the castle," he said, and Zelda nodded. His gaze lingered on her a fraction longer than was absolutely necessary, and shyness as well as pride flooded Zelda's heart. She followed him to the horses. Epona seemed to be looking at her, sizing her up, and Zelda knew in that moment that she was drunk on emotion and was thinking irrationally.

Link led the way out of the forest and back onto the main road leading back to the palace. Dawn was just about to break, so Link hurried them back to her chambers, and when they got there he hesitated outside her chamber door, not knowing what he should do.

Zelda felt the same way, lingering at her door but saying nothing. The smile that had captured her face in the forest had yet to leave her lips, so she offered her hand to her Captain.

"Good night, Link," she said warmly, a little blush reaching her cheeks.

Link blinked, then took her hand and kissed it, trying to push as much meaning as he could into the soft pale skin. "Good night, Princess," he mumbled, and pulled away, hand on his sword just in time for the changing of the guard outside her bedroom. Link nodded to Sharl and engaged him in conversation just as the door shut behind him. He hoped he had distracted the bearded man enough for him to fail to notice how soaked his clothes were, despite his duty being indoors that evening.

After a brief conversation, Link walked confidently out of the main palace and towards the barracks, a massive grin on his face.

Meanwhile, Zelda was in her bedroom, clutching the cloak Link had loaned her close to her skin. It was still slightly damp, but she didn't mind. She climbed into bed and held it tightly.

She slept soundly that night.

Link's eyes opened after too few hours' sleep, and he had the sinking feeling that once again, he was not alone. He sat up and without even looking over at the table, mumbled, "Good morning, Impa."

"Good morning, Captain," came the icy reply, and he frowned. He tore himself away from the warmth of his bed sheets, and took his seat at the table. He looked at Impa properly then, confirming what he'd already suspected – she _knew_. She knew everything that had transpired between him and Zelda last night.

And she was certainly unhappy about it.

She sat perfectly straight, and her arms were folded. She wore her hair in a tight, high bun, and wore dark colours. On her tunic was a single spot of red, and it reminded Link of Hylian blood, no doubt in an attempt to intimidate him.

"I warned you," Impa began, in a tone so sharp it could slice through the sturdiest shield, "and you failed to heed my warning. You have created quite the predicament."

Link said nothing, waiting for Impa to continue. When she didn't, he met her gaze squarely, unafraid. "I have no regrets," he said, and his words made him bold.

Impa blinked slowly, deliberately. When her eyes reopened, she looked furious. Link continued to meet her gaze, hoping that he looked as unperturbed as possible. His mouth felt a little dry, and he could feel a headache beginning to thrum in his temples.

"I do not approve of this. She is breaking her sacred vows. She deserves better than what you have instigated, but it is what she wants. But she is young and foolish, and we all do things in our youth we come to regret." Her voice was incredibly steely, but her attempts at intimidation were failing to affect Link in quite the way she was hoping.

If anything, her attitude was giving him an unusual kind of satisfaction. He enjoyed her irritation, and savoured it – because it was evidence for him that the events of last night had been real, and that it hadn't been his mind yet again conjuring an elaborate way for him to be close to the princess.

Link braved a smirk, and he savoured the irritation it caused the Sheikah. "With hindsight, we would do everything differently," he said.

Impa stared at the Captain for a little while, actually sizing him up. 'He is barely out of boyhood,' she assured herself, 'but he is not unintelligent.' She reminded herself of the reason for her visit, and she unfolded her arms, her posture somehow indicating to Link that she was open to discussion.

"I have been sent here by the Princess," she said, and Link also leaned forward, interested. Impa quirked a small smile at the corner of her mouth as she noticed. "She has an offer for you of the highest honour.

"She is offering you the opportunity to become her paramour. This will, of course, be a secret between you, me, and her, and in the event of her marrying another, the relationship will likely end."

Link leaned back in his chair, dumbfounded. Impa did not stir, but drank in his every movement closely. She would not be feeding back to Zelda the majority of this meeting, she knew (the blonde princess would be furious if she'd known how deliberately intimidating Impa had tried to be!), but she was charged with protecting the princess, and with regards Link, that meant she needed to ensure that he was suitable for her, that he would look after her.

"Her paramour..." Link repeated slowly, looking at the ceiling but not really seeing it. His mind was elsewhere. Impa questioned for a moment whether he understood the meaning of the word, reminded that he was not noble-born.

"Her _paramour_." This time he almost spat out the word, and Impa realised that he knew _exactly_ what the word meant. His gaze snapped back to the Sheikah, and this time it was _his_ eyes that blazed with fury.

"Her _paramour_," he said again in a low growl, standing so that he could pace in agitation around the room. In that moment, he reminded Impa of a predator lamenting the loss of prey. She inwardly groaned – she had to teach the boy a lesson...

"It is all she can offer you," Impa said, raising her voice and standing suddenly, defending Zelda. "Remind yourself of who you are and where you come from. Did you think you would have the opportunity to stand alongside the rich, powerful men heading this way and vie for her hand? Did you think you could compete for her affections with those men, those _princes_?" Impa saw something flicker in Link's eyes, and later she would realise it was hope dying inside him and resignation taking its place.

"Being a paramour," she continued, lowering her voice and returning to her seat, trying a different tact, "is not a _shameful_ thing. It is an honour to have the opportunity to be the paramour of the princess of Hyrule. She is willing to break her vows to the Goddesses for you. Don't you see? This is the best she can offer you. This is _all_ she can offer you. If you refuse her you are twice the fool I thought."

Link froze in his tracks, and looked intently at Impa. He realised something in that moment, and before he could stop himself, he was asking the question that had occurred to him. "You were a paramour once, weren't you?" He whispered, immediately regretting the question as soon as the words left his mouth. Impa's face transformed from fury, to indignation, to resignation, and it actually pained him to see the proud Sheikah reduced to that. Her mouth worked, mouthing the odd word in a language Link didn't recognise.

"Yes," she said eventually, sinking back into her chair and looking away for the briefest instance. "Yes. A long time ago. Yes, I was." Impa's steely gaze returned to meet his, and Link realised that he was never to mention it ever again.

"Now, what do you say, Link? Do you accept my offer and rejoice in what you can take from the princess before these princes arrive and she is married off?... Or do you reject her, break her heart, and strip yourself of the Captain of the Royal Guard?"

Link raised an eyebrow. "She would strip me of my post?"

Impa shrugged. "_She_ wouldn't," she said pointedly, and Link understood.

Link settled back into his chair, and thought. Being a paramour would be better than nothing, better than the sheer hopelessness and frustration he had felt prior to last night... but would it be enough...? Should he settle for being a mere paramour, accepting that he is in some way worth less than Zelda, worth less than the men riding to meet her, hoping to win her hand in marriage and her kingdom? At that thought, Link felt indignation – how could he be worth any less than them, than anybody else for that matter?

As he toyed with these thoughts, finding himself getting angry at the way things were, he remembered how Zelda had looked at him last night. Did he honestly believe that she thought of him as something less than her, as somebody who was beneath her in some way? No. If anything, she _looked up_ to Link. She worshipped and adored him, and Link knew this because he had recognised the look in her eyes several weeks ago, and it had surprised him because he had felt exactly the same way. And when he thought about it, did anyone else and their opinions matter? Was he thinking about other people last night when he was kissing her, holding her close, wrapping his cloak around them so tightly it crushed their bodies together?

He made his decision in that instance, and it was life-changing. Due to the sheer enormity of it, Link couldn't bring himself to speak, so he just nodded, and Impa's lips quirked again.

"I will let the princess know," she said, but did not move from her seat. A bird squawked outside Link's bedroom window, and they realised that dawn had broken some time ago. But still, neither of them moved, because something huge had just happened and it was a lot to absorb. Link couldn't help the grin that crossed his lips, and it genuinely warmed Impa's heart, although she did pity him and the heartbreak that would inevitably occur. For Link though, his heart was soaring, and it seemed to him that even the room was swelling in happiness on his behalf.

"One thing though, Captain of the Royal Guard and Honorary Goron Brother Link," Impa said, relaying his full title in a sing-song voice, "you _mustn't_ take her maidenhead. You _won't_ take her maidenhead. I mean it, Link. She will need her virginity intact for the day when these princes steal her away from you."

The grin melted from Link's face, and the room returned to its usual dimensions.

"O-of course," he said, a sombre look on his face now. Talking about such things with the Sheikah was more than a little mortifying. "I understand."

Impa nodded. "Good," she said, "and needless to say, you will need to be cautious. Word of this cannot get out. The moment Zelda's good name is besmirched is the moment she loses the love of her father and her people, and for a princess, those two things mean everything."

Link nodded mutely. He definitely understood, but Impa's words had dampened his spirits.

Seeing that she had delivered the verbal equivalent of throwing a bucket of cold water over the Captain's head, Impa was satisfied that she was fulfilling her duty to protect Zelda. She left without another word.

Link sat at his table for as long as he dared, unmoving even when his page came in and asked him what he wished for breakfast. Eventually, he mumbled something – he wouldn't remember what – and went down to eat with his men.


End file.
